Pokemon Ranger: Gardian of Time
by Natural Athlete
Summary: Elizabeth White known as the 8th top ranger always manages to get involved in some legendary situations, but what will happen when some old enemies appear ready to get there revenge in a sceme that spans through time? (cover by siplick)
1. Chapter 1

The new fallen snow crunched under the girl's feet as she watched her breath turn into a little white puff every time she exhaled.

"Welcome to Hia Valley, land of snow." The girl said to herself as she tried to keep warm. The black, yellow, and red uniform wasn't really designed to keep a person warm, but girl knew she would survive; after all she had been in much colder situations.

Elizabeth White – age 16 and one of the youngest Pokemon rangers to ever join the union-was investigating a problem Hia valley. Elizabeth, or Liz as she prefers, raced across the icy waters on a befriended Empoleon and soon found that she was standing in front of the large structure known as Almia Castle.

Liz couldn't help but wonder what was waiting for her inside the castle. Originally she wasn't suppose to be here in Hia Valley, she was suppose to be at the Ranger union. What happened was that she fell asleep on her Staraptor and flew right past the union and up to the shiver camp. Upon arriving at the shiver camp she was approached by some of the residents he reported hearing a strange noise from the castle. Liz, being a pokemon ranger and having the biggest curiosity, decided to investigate.

So there was Liz, standing at the entrance of the oversized igloo, probably walking into certain doom, but, hey, Isn't that part of the fun of being a pokemon ranger. Liz, who was now chilled to the bone from being sprayed by ice water on her way over, captured a Vulpix to escape the grasp of hypothermia.

"Here goes nothing." Liz said to the Vulpix as the two entered the large bronze doors.

Liz was cautious as she entered, but that wasn't enough. She entered a long room with a table. There was another door at the opposite end of the room, and that's what Liz headed for. Not even halfway across the room Liz was approached. She suppressed a scream as a Haunter appeared right in front of her. She slipped and fell, but was back on her feet quickly slipping across the floor. It was no use though. The Haunter seemed intent on playing tag with Liz so she did the next best thing. She turned and captured the pokemon.

"Do you do that with everyone who comes into the castle?" Liz asked the Haunter who looked happy to have some company. The ghost responded with a large grin, and the question was dropped.

Since this was the first time Liz had been in Almia Castle she wondered around quite lost. In her "exploration" she found and captured two Riolu. She hadn't seen a Riolu before, so she wanted to bring them with her, however she had heard of them and Liz knew that these were the only two in the region and she knew of the power they possessed.

Liz slowly grew closer to the rear of the castle, but the closer she got the more uneasy she felt. Ever since she had arrived at the castle she had been hearing the cry of an unfamiliar pokemon. She wasn't sure what to make of it, but she couldn't turn back now. Liz arrived at the doors leading to the furthest room in the castle.

"Well, this is it." She said to the pokemon she had with her. "You ready to go?"

The pokemon, which included two Vulpix, the Tag playing Haunter, and the Two Riolu who possessed some mysterious power, all, cried out. Taking a deep breath Liz continued into the room the pokemon right behind her.

Three operators sat in their chairs watching the monitors on the 3rd floor of the ranger union. They were doing their job, which was keeping track of all the rangers and monitoring the regions. A girl with white-blond hair and blue eyes studied the map of Almia. She was looking at the dots on the monitor, which represented the wireless transmitter of a ranger's styler. She noticed one that seemed out of place since it was located up in Hia Valley.

"That's weird." Rhythmi said gathering her coworker's attention. Linda and Marcus seemed confused.

"Is something wrong?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, there is a signal coming from Hia Valley, but no one is suppose to be stationed up there." She explained.

"Who is it?" Linda asked trying to read the name on the monitor.

"It's a name I've never heard before. Elizabeth White. "

"What!" Marcus exclaimed a bit to loud. "Why is she in this region?"

"Marcus you know who she is?"

"I can't believe you don't know about her!" He told them "Ask anyone here and they will most likely be able to tell you who she is."

"I take it she famous." Rhythmi assumed.

"Elizabeth is the 8th top ranger," Marcus explained sounding excited, " She's one of the best."

"Better than Wendy or Sven?"

"Or Kate and Keith?" Rhythmi added.

"Certainly she's not better than Sven though." Linda asked quizzically.

"She is," Marcus, answered, "Elizabeth is actually on a much high level of experience that all four of them."

"Why?"

"She is involved mostly with legendary pokemon. There have been many times when she save more than half of a city or region."

"Geez, Marcus. It feels like you might have a crush on the 8th top ranger." Linda teased

Marcus's face flushed, but he didn't turn away from the girls.

"I'm wondering why she is here in Almia, I was told she was stationed in Fiore." Marcus asked completely ignoring Linda's previous statement.

"I'm a bit curious why she's here myself." Rhythmi said.

"Well then hurry and voicemail her." Linda suggested. Rhythmi nodded and returned to the monitor.

"Voicemail. Voicemail. This is Rhythmi speaking from the Ranger Union." There was a few seconds pause before Rhythmi heard a response.

"Did you say your name was Misery? Well, Misery unless you have something extremely important to tell me I have to—Crap! Vulpix watch out." The cry of an unfamiliar pokemon roared loudly through Rhytmi's headset.

"What's your current situation?" Rhythmi asked panicked "Are you okay?"

"Yes and no, just leave me be..! Riolu! Get on its left side and activate the Barrier!" Liz ordered. The unknown Pokemon roared again. The last thing Rhythmi heard before the line died was the sound of the 8th top Ranger crying out in pain.

Rhythmi's face paled as she scanned the monitor. She found what she was looking for.

"Voicemail. Voicemail." She said urgently "Kellyn. This is an emergency!"

"What going on?" He asked already looking for a Staraptor.

"We lost contact with a ranger in Almia Castle. We don't know her current state, she could be hurt or in danger, please hurry." She begged.

"Don't worry Rhythmi, I'm on it." After hanging up, Kellyn found what he needed. He captured the Flying type with ease and took off the frozen lands in the north on his newly assigned mission.

Kellyn made it to Almia Castle in record time. After thanking the Staraptor his partner pokemon, Pachirisu, and he ran into the castle. They entered the long room with the dining table, and were already running to the other end when a Riolu came running into the room. It stopped when She saw Kellyn and started jumping up and down in urgency before running back the way it came.

"I take it you want me to follow." Kellyn said chasing after the small blue pokemon. After sliding through all the halls and passages Kellyn arrived at the furthest room. Upon entrance he was met with an unpleasant surprise. The entire room looked as if a pack of Ryhorn had stampeded through here many times. Everything was a mess. The only object that appeared in tack was the Riolu statues, which had a blue barrier field formed between them.

In the midst of the debris Kellyn saw the red, black and yellow uniform that belonged to a pokemon ranger. He ran over to the girl's side. Two Riolu stood protectively around the girl, and only let their guard down when Kellyn Swore he wasn't going to hurt the girl.

As Kellyn got closer he noticed the girl had on a Fine Styler.

"So she's a top ranger." He observed. "Like me." Kellyn checked the girls pulse. "She's still alive, that's a relief although she looks pretty banged up." Kellyn went to pick her up, when he realized that he knew the unconscious girl. "No way? Why is Liz up here? More importantly, what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Kellyn cautiously exited thee castle Pachirisu and One of the Riolu's following close behind. Once outside, Kellyn captured a Staraptor and Flew to the Shiver camp.


	2. Chapter 2

Liz opened her eyes to see nothing but white. She felt multiple blankets wrapped around her but she was still cold. She was able to hear people talking somewhere near her and she vaguely recognizes one of the voices. Sitting up in the bed she looked around. Across the room at a table was a man with brown hair and dressed in a blue snowsuit. Sitting next to him was a younger boy in a ranger's uniform.

"Um, what am I doing here?" Liz asked. The two people at the table turned to look at her. Liz immediately recognized the ranger. "Kellyn?"

"Hey, Liz," he responded "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am, but how did I get here?" she asked again.

"Do you not remember?" The snowsuit guy asked.

"Who are you?"

"This is Pamur." Kellyn explained. "He's Murph's father." Liz's eyes went wide.

"No way! Your Murph's dad! So didn't see that coming. I'm Liz, it's nice to meet you."

"Hello" Pamur replied politely. "Back to my earlier question, do you really not remember how you arrived here?"

"I know how I got here originally, but I don't know how I got back to the shiver camp, and I also don't know why Kellyn's here."

"What do you remember?" Kellyn asked concerned.

"Let's see. I remember some people in the shiver camp told me that they kept hearing weird noises and they asked me to investigate."

"A noise? What kind of noise was it?" Liz glanced at Kellyn then sighed.

"Geez! This is really annoying. My memory is all fuzzy, I don't remember anything after I entered the back room in the castle.

"You probably hit your head." Kellyn explained, "When I arrived the place where I found you looked pretty battle worn. My guess was when the pokemon attacked and you hit your head, and that's why your memories are fuzzy. Rhythmi sounded pretty panicked when she called me earlier to go look for you. She must have heard something pretty bad."

"Rhythmi? Oh, her name was Rhythmi not Misery!" Kellyn tried not to laugh, but the sound escaped his lips.

"Misery? You thought her name was Misery?"

"I couldn't hear her right, okay! They do sound similar though."

"Yeah, but still."

"Shut up Kellyn." Liz said trying to act mad, but she couldn't.

"So you do remember Rhythmi calling you?" Kellyn asked after calming down.

"Yeah, but I have a question about her. Is she the same Rhythmi that was stationed in Fiore?"

"probably."

"So she became a top operator. I had been wondering where she had gone when she wasn't at the Summerland base."

"So what else do you remember?" Kellyn asked.

"Nothing much, just that she Called me in the middle of—Wait!"

"What's wrong?" Kellyn appeared very confused as he watched Liz call into the union.

"Voicemail. Voicemail. This is Liz, I need to speak to Rhythmi."

"This is Rhythmi."

"You called me earlier when I was attempting to capture whatever pokemon back in Almia castle, do you happen to have a recording of out conversation?"

"Um, I think so, let me check."

"Let me know if you find something."

"Alright." She said ending the call.

"Why do you need a recording?" Kellyn asked still very much confused.

"Well, if she has a recording, it's likely that the Pokémon's cry was recorded. With that we can figure out what pokemon it was."

"Oh, I understand."

Liz rushed out of the hut where she promptly fell into the snow trying to avoid the little blue pokemon walking by the door.

"What in the—" One of the Riolu stood in the snow watching the top ranger. Liz looked to Kellyn for an explanation.

"He was with you at the Castle, and he followed me out when I left with you. I assumed he was your partner pokemon."

"I haven't had a partner pokemon, but I guess there's a first for everything." Liz said glancing at the Riolu. " Is that what you want? Do you want to be my partner pokemon?" The blue pokemon cried out cheerfully. Liz smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." Liz gave her new partner a smile before turning to Kellyn. " We should head out."

"Agreed" The two said thanks to Pamur and promised to say hi to Murph for him before they left.

The two Rangers captured some Staraptors, and then took off into the sky, heading to the Ranger union. As they flew Rhythmi called to inform them that she did have a recording of the conversation. This only made the two want to get back to the union faster, hoping that the recording could shed some light on what happened at the castle.

Once at the ranger union Kellyn and Liz hurried to the 3rd floor were the operators worked.

"You really are the same girl from summer land." Liz announced as she walked up to Rhythmi. "Congrats on the promotion."

"Um, thanks." Rhythmi said as she pulled up the recording.

"Did you listen to it before we arrived?" Rhythmi nodded yes. "Did you happen to hear a pokemon who you didn't recognize? Liz asked.

" I did actually, is that important?"

"Very." Liz responded.

"Why?"

"Liz doesn't remember what happened in at Almia castle. We're hoping that this recording will help her remember." Kellyn explained.

"How could you not remember that?" Rhythmi asked Surprised at Liz's memory loss. "You probably took a few years of my life just by having one call that didn't even last more than a minute."

"Sorry." Liz apologized as Rhythmi started the recording. At First it was just the constant noise of battle with few words of conversation between the operator and ranger. About twenty seconds in the clear and unmistakable cry of the powerful pokemon rang through the speaker causing both Rhythmi and Kellyn to jump

"That's what I wanted." Liz said as the recording cut off.

"But what does it belong to," Kellyn asked still startled by the noise, "And what exactly did you get yourself into?"  
"I have no idea," Liz mumbled, "I was kinda hoping that the cry would trigger a memory."

"Did it?" The two asked desperate for the answer.

" Sorta. It sounds familiar. I don't think this is any regular pokemon though."

"Do you mean that it's a Legendary?" Kellyn asked

"Possibly, not sure though," Liz admitted, " I'm gonna go so if Prof. Hastings can he me."

"I'll stay here with Rhythmi and see if we can figure this out at all." Kellyn said as I left. Liz ran down the stairs her partner right behind her. She arrived on the second floor and made a beeline for the lab. She was about to Enter when someone walked out. She stepped aside to allow the person to get by but then she noticed who it was.

"Liz!" the man called out, "I didn't realize that you were coming to visit."

"Hey Murph," Liz said excited to see her old friend, "How's life at the union?"

"Oh, it's great here." He said cheerfully.

"I bet. Anyway, I just arrived from Fiore. Lunick and Solana asked me to say hello. I was also just up in Hia Valley where I ran into your dad. He also says hello"

Murph sighed

"I miss all of them."

"You'll see them soon. They said that they had to head to the Union soon for something. I can't remember."

"I'll look forward to it."

"So, Murph. Do you happen to know where Hastings is?"

"I think he's in Vientown doing some research." A boy, who had blond hair that resembled a mushroom, said. He had just walked up and looked like he was heading to the lab.

"Really? That doesn't help me!" Liz yelled very much annoyed, "By the way, who are you?" The blond haired boy realized that Liz was talking to him, so he answered.

"I'm Isaac. I'm a researcher for the ranger union."

"You look really young." Liz observed

"No younger than you look" He returned

"Good point. Anyway, Isaac, do you think that you can help me?"

"Probably, what do you need?"

"I'm trying to find a pokemon. I'm almost positive it's a legendary, but I don't know which one. I think that if I see a picture it might jog my memory."

"I can handle that," He answered, "come with me."

Liz waved farewell to Murph and followed Isaac into the lab. He pulled up the database that the ranger union had gathered about Legendries. They scrolled through all the pokemon, Liz ruling out each as she went. They only had three left. Right now it was on mew.

"Only two left." Isaac told Liz

"Keep going." Isaac did as told. The next pokemon was Palkia, the dimensional space pokemon.

"That's not it." Liz said immediately. Isaac moved to the next slide.

"This is the last one." He said but Liz didn't hear him. On the screen was a large blue pokemon that stood on all fours. Pain seared through Liz's head as she gripped the chair to keep her balance.

"That's it." Liz said as the pain slowly subsided. The picture showed Dialga, the pokemon with power over time. "Dialga is the pokemon I faced at Almia castle.

"You sure?" Isaac asked watching Liz carefully incase she were to collapse or something.

"I'm Positive" Liz said remembering the memory clearly. "It was defiantly Dialga.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aww man!" Liz yelled as she stared at the legendary pokemon, "this changes everything!" Liz gave a shout of thanks to Isaac before running out of the Lab. Many things were running through Liz's head as she ran and she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. It wasn't much of a surprise when she ran into someone.

"Sorry, sorry." Liz said as standing back up. She was about to take off when she noticed the mound of red hair the boy on the floor had.

"Geez, why don't you watch where you're going!" the red head yelled angrily rubbing the newly formed bump on his head. He glared at the perpetrator of his rapidly approaching headache, but his anger turned to surprise when he saw Liz.

"How are you doing Keith?" Liz asked innocently.

"Liz?"

"The one and only." She joked.

"Why are you here? I thought you were stationed in Fiore?" Keith looked and sounded surprised

"You make it seem like it's bad that I'm here," she said coolly, but it was obvious that she was surprised to see an old teammate like Keith at the ranger union.

"Well, you were stationed in Fiore like I was, so I just figured you would still be there."

"Well, I was called here for a meeting." Liz explained

"A meeting? Oh! Now that I think about it there are suppose to be a bunch of meeting tomorrow," he said thinking through it all, "I have a meeting with some of the top rangers tomorrow."

"Why are you meeting with the top rangers?" Liz asked baffled. The last time she had seen Keith he had been an area ranger based in Summerland.

"Why would you ask that? I though everyone knew that the last two top ranger positions had been filled."

Liz obviously wasn't connecting the dots so Keith raised his right hand displaying his fine styler. "Geez, your so slow." He mumbled as Liz finally figured it out.

"You? You're the 11th top ranger?" Liz exclaimed taken completely by surprise,

"Hey now. You can at least act a bit less surprised." He said not sure what to make of her response.

"I just wasn't expecting it." Liz said "I mean, I knew you would be great for the position, but." Keith mustered a half laugh.

"I guess they noticed my talents." He said recovering from the verbal blow he had received from Liz

"So who is the 12th top ranger?" Liz asked, "Cause apparently I'm not important enough to be told information like who the newest top rangers are."

"It's a girl named Kate. She graduated from the ranger school the same year as me."

"Kate?" Liz paused trying to remember where she had heard that name. "Is this the same Kate that captured Darkrai a few months back?"

"That would be her," Keith said sounding prideful, "Unfortunately she's off in Johto and isn't able to make it back for the meeting. She's an amazing girl, you would love her." Liz watched Keith, a huge smile on her face.

"I guess those rumors I've been hearing about from Sven are true. About the two rookies dating." Keith's face turned redder than his hair.

"Don't believe everything you hear, alright!" he yelled.

"Okay, calm down." Liz said giving the universal signal of surrender. "While were in the topic of top rangers, I wanted to ask how Kellyn was doing."

"He's doing fine, but I have to say that I was pretty shocked when he showed up at the ranger union having been promoted to top ranger. Apparently when the 1st top ranger retired they needed to fill the gap. Kellyn had the recommendation of the 8th top ranger, whoever that is." Liz tried her hardest not to laugh at her friend. "Supposedly she is joining us at our meeting tomorrow," Keith explained, "She must be a really big deal 'cause as soon as news got out that she was coming here everyone got really excited."

"What have you heard about the 8th top ranger?" Liz asked curious about what people say about her.

"From what I've heard she's really good at what she does. She's been a top ranger since she joined the union, which apparently was 6 years ago. Many people refer to her as the legendary ranger because she is often associated with legendary pokemon."

"Is that all?"

"I'm sure there was more, I just don't remember."

"Just out of curiosity what do you think the 8th looks like?"

"Like a physical description?" Liz nodded yes so Keith continues. "From what I've heard she sounds like she is tall and agile with black hair, maybe. Possibly has brown eyes. Liz once again suppressed her laughter. Last time she had checked her hair was a silvery blond and her eyes were blue. She was average height and not any taller than the rest of the female population.

"I think you'll be surprised when you actually see her." Liz told Keith.

"Do you know her?"

"Yeah, you could say that I know her. Liz answered with a smile. "Well I'm off. Places to go, people to see, but it was nice talking to you again Keith. See you later."

With a wave Liz was off leaving her Summerland friend behind. Liz walked up to the 3rd floor where Kellyn and Rhythmi were waiting.

"Any good news?" Kellyn asked. Liz had a big smile on her face, so he assumed it was a yes. Liz went on to explain what happened when she saw the picture of the legendary beast of time.

"So the pokemon you battled was Dialga?" Rhythmi asked still confused.

"Yes, it was, but we have problems worse than that." The ranger and operator gave their senior confused looks. Liz understood and continued to explain the situation. "Dialga had been attacked earlier, before I found it. It had retired to the back of Almia castle to rest and heal its wounds. Unfortunately that's not the worst of it all." Liz went on to explain that Dialga had shown her a vision of the past or something. It had shown how Dialga was injured and who it was that injured them. Kellyn and Rhythmi went wide-eyed as Liz relayed the information.

"This is bad," said Kellyn, "we need to talk to Erma, like now!"

After talking with Erma, they agreed to discuss the situation at the meeting the following day and she told all of them to get some sleep. Liz parted ways with Rhythmi and Kellyn and went to claim a vacant room. Her night was restless, as she faded in and out of dream. Finally she gave up on sleep got out of bed and dressed. She was about to walk out the door when she heard a noise from behind. She turned to see her partner Riolu giving her a confused look.

"You can come with me." She said holding open the door.

The Riolu jumped off the bed and followed Liz as they exited the ranger union. The two walked down Union road Liz once again preoccupied by her thoughts. A full moon shone bright in the cloudless sky as all the nocturnal pokemon scurried around in the forest shadows. They all seemed to watch the ranger and her partner, but none dared venture closer to her. Liz paused beside the entrance to Peril cliffs.

"Riolu, do you wanna see my favorite place in all of Almia." Liz asked looking to the top of the cliff.

"Ri Riolu" the pokemon cheered happily. Liz ran to the base of the cliff and offered her hand so Riolu could climb up on her shoulder. With Riolu safely perched on her shoulder Liz began to climb. She had no problem seeing because of the full moon with made the vines visible and easy to climb. Liz kept climbing higher and higher till she couldn't climb anymore. She reached the very top of the cliffs breathing deeply as she lay on the rocks.

"I haven't done that in a while." She said laughing to herself. She rolled up into a sitting position and Riolu came ad sat next to her. "This truly is my favorite place," she told her partner, "but I've never brought someone else up here before. It's nice to have someone to talk to while up here." Riolu cried out understanding her partner's feelings.

Off in the distance you could see the lights of Pueltown shining bright just above the trees. To the left you could see outlines of Altru tower and on the top three bright lights of red, blue, and yellow moved in a circle like the lights of a lighthouse. Far off in the east you could see the horizon turning red illuminated like the raising sun. Of course if you knew what was in that direction you would know that the red light is actually the volcano in Boyleland.

"Isn't it beautiful here," Liz said, "I found it when I was ten. When I first became a top ranger. I don't think anyone else knows about it except for me, but that's ok. I would usually come up here to think, and it's better to do that on my own." Riolu looked up at Liz who seemed to have a somewhat sad, but content look on her face.

"How do I keep getting myself involved in these missions?" she yelled to the sky. "Why?" she thought back to all the missions that she had assigned to herself that eventually led to some baddy trying to take over the world through the use of a legendary. Ok so maybe it wasn't the world they were trying to control but they were forcibly using pokemon in a way that couldn't be forgiven.

Liz patted her Partners head as he practically purred from the attention.

"At least I won't be going in alone this time, right Riolu." The pokemon replied with a cheery cry. " Let's both do our best." Raoul's expression mirrored her partners and that was a look of determination.

The two partners stayed up on the cliff till morning where they watched the morning sunrise into the sky. Liz laughed at the Dazzling look in her Riolu's eyes as he watched the sky change from black to red, orange, and yellow. Liz already felt like she had a strong bond with this Riolu due to some complications that had happened at the castle. When she had been attacked and he had shielded her from harm.

"Shall we head back?" Liz asked Riolu after the sun had completed its assentation away from the horizon. The Riolu responded by hopping up onto Liz shoulder, then the two began their descent down to civilization.

"Where did you go?" Kellyn asked Liz when she walked into the research lab.

"I was just out patrolling" Liz lied as she walked up beside Kellyn. The two top rangers stood behind the mushroom haired boy genius.

"I thought I would help you out and do some research on Dialga."

"What did you find out?" Liz asked suddenly really interested.

"Dialga is one of the two time controlling pokemon." He started " the other being Celebi."

"I knew that." Liz said having expected more.

"Well, the two pokemon are very different. It's true that Celebi can time travel, but it can't bring humans along with it without the help of the shrine which currently resides in Kanto" The two rangers waited for Isaac to continue. " Dialga can time travel, but thanks to its roar of time it has the ability to take humans to the past or future. "

Liz mind was racing.

"That must be what he used!" she exclaimed excitedly catching the eye of all the researchers. "You remember how I told you that I had a vision or something, well this happened after it had calmed down and before I had passed out. I think he used the roar of time and brought me back to when he was first attacked!" Liz was way to excited about this small bit of information, but everyone seemed to smile, enjoying the girls joy.

Isaac checked the clock on his computer and let out a sigh.

"I have to leave soon, I have a meeting between the researchers. Some new pokemon research, no big deal."

"Thank you for your help." Liz said as she watched Isaac gather up his folders and binders.

"Glad I could be of service" he answered "Look for me if you ever need anything."

"I will." Liz assured before leaving. She had her own meeting that was going to start soon. Both Kellyn and Liz made their way to the meeting room, while their Partner pokemon, Riolu and Pachirisu, Chatted together behind them.

The meeting room was already filled with all the top rangers that were suppose to be attending. This included Keith, who was looking very confused when he saw Liz walk into the room. She promptly ignored him as she mentally went over everything that she had to say at this meeting. The meeting was mostly the Almia Rangers (with the exception of Kate), and they were al standing around talking. The room went quiet when Erma entered the room; professor Hastings soon followed her.

"Well, I see that everyone is hear." Hastings said looking around the room. " I guess we should get started."


	4. Chapter 4

Hastings stood before the 7 top rangers who were able to appear at the meeting. He gathered everyone's attention before speaking.

"Originally we were going to discuss any major activity that took place in your designated region, but something more urgent has surfaced." The professor began. "As you should know we recently battled against team dim sun. After we successfully finished the whole incident, we failed to capture three important members of that bad group. The Sinis trio, Heath, Lavana, and Ice."

"Is that important?" Keith asked. "I understand that they are a bad group of people, but they haven't acted out at all and there has been no sign of them."

"Until now." Erma stated. There were some whispers between the rangers.

"Hold up," That was Sven speaking, "If The Sinis trio acted up, how come we're only now hearing about it?"

"That cause it just happened yesterday." Everyone looked to Liz.

"Exactly," Hastings added, " Liz here is going to explain what happened." Liz nodded and stepped forward.

"I arrived here in the Almia region yesterday. On my way to the union building I took a wrong turn and landed in Hia Valley where I was asked by some residents to investigate some strange noise at Almia Castle. Upon arrival I ran into a legendary pokemon, Dialga, who Reigns over time. The Legendary appeared to be hurt and in pain, so I tried to help. During my attempt to capture it I saw a vision of sorts" Liz paused trying to recall what Isaac had said, "I think it used a move called roar of time. Anyway, it showed me the past, and how it had been hurt. That's where the problem lies."

"The Sinis trio was responsible for attacking Dialga. They had something that resembled a computer, and I assume that they were trying to control it."

"Was it the miniremo?" Keith asked

"I wouldn't know." Liz answered, "I've never seen one before."

"Anyway, The Sinis trio was after Dialga. I'm not sure why, but it's the unions top priority right now to find and apprehend them."

"What about the Dialga?" Wendy asked, " Won't the Sinis trio go after it again?"

"Probably." Liz said unworried, "They can't get to it though. He's in the back of Almia Castle where the Barrier created by the two Riolu is up. Unless they have two Riolu with them, the Barrier can't be taken down. Luckily there are only two known Riolu in Almia. One is in The Castle, and the other is my Partner pokemon.

"What about the Dialga, can't it move from there?"

"No, it can't. I did some research. Dialga can't teleport, and for some reason that's completely unfathomable to me it can't escape the Barrier the Riolu set up. When it time travels, if it ever does, it returns to the spot it left from."

"So basically we have it trapped." Sven asked.

" Yes."

"What do we do from here then?"

"We try to figure out their plan." Hastings said cutting in. "So far we only know that they were after Dialga, but we don't know why."

"So we need to know what they want with this legendary, but that could be almost anything." Keith blurted out, stating what was obvious.

"If you think about it, it probably has something to do with time, seeing how Dialga is a time controlling pokemon."

"Okay, so their plan possibly has to do with time." Liz announced, "If you have any other Ideas please share them with Erma, Professor Hastings or me after the meeting." Liz stepped back while Professor Hastings once again addressed everyone.

"Finding the whereabouts and Figuring out the Sinis trio's plan is our top priority, every please stay alert on your patrols and report if you learn or find anything."

With the most important part of the meeting out of the way Hastings continued on to address the other area's of concern. After talking about everything that was planned to be discussed the meeting was adjourned.

Liz was the last to leave the meeting room, when a familiar red head approached her.

"You're the 8th top ranger?" Keith asked shock on his face.

"Yes, I am, is that a bad thing?"

"No, but, why did you never tell me?"

"Well, I figured you would have noticed, since I worked with you a bit back in Fiore," she said " I guess this is almost as bad as me not knowing about you becoming a top ranger." Liz noticed Kellyn waving her down out of the corner of her eye and he quickly said goodbye to Keith giving him no time to say anything else.

"Something wrong?" She asked walking up to Kellyn.

"Yeah, Hastings wants to talk to you. He's in the lab." Liz said her thanks before going to the lab. Hastings was indeed in the lab, and he had a look that clearly expressed that he was thinking about something.

"Excuse me," Liz said hoping not to disrupt something important, "Professor Hastings?" The professor glanced at Liz, trying to remember what he needed her for.

"Ah, Liz. Erma and I talked and we think it would be best if someone one went and checked on the status up at Almia Castle."

"So you want me to go?"

"And Kellyn, he seems to know a lot about the situation."

"Alright, we'll head up their ASAP." Liz said before leaving.

Kellyn and Liz were at the entrance to Almia castle within the hour, and ready to proceed in with caution. They didn't know what to expect anymore. The Sinis Trio could be in here, or on there way in, so they proceed quickly, and quietly.

By the time they reached the back the two top rangers had ran into no trouble. After making sure that everything was as it should be, they prepared to leave, but something stopped them.

"Why are you dragging me into this cold place!" a girl asked her annoyed voice echoing off the walls.

"Crap!" Kellyn whispered as the two scanned the room for a hiding place. They found one and hid themselves away just as two figures walked into the room.

"You complain to much, Lavana." A skinny blue haired guy said. He wore all blue, and Liz immediately recognized him as Ice, probably the most intelligent of the three.

"He's a heck of a lot cuter than people say." Liz said observing him.

"That's what you're thinking about at a time like this?" Kellyn questioned.

"Sorry." She mumbled as the two continued to watch and listen.

"I'm sorry, I'm use to warm fiery places, like Lavaridge town in Hoenn."

"Heath doesn't complain, and he's standing out in the snow."

"How would you know if he's complaining?" The Pink haired girl asked.

"Because the guy is an idiot. He does what he's told, and uses his strength to solve most of his problems. The only smart deed he did that I'm aware of his when he tricked Kate into catching the guardian and traded her the yellow gem for that pathetic excuse of a ranger."

Liz knew Ice was talking about Keith, and Kellyn had to hold her back or she would have tackled the guy to the ground.

Ice and Lavana stood in silence studying the barrier created by the Riolu unaware of the 16 year old ranger staring daggers at them.

"Are you sure you couldn't find the Riolu." Ice asked looking at Lavana skeptically. Liz wore a smile of victory and glanced at her partner standing at her feet.

"It wasn't there, I searched, but I couldn't find It. " said an frustrated Lavana, "this was suppose to be an easy mission. Capture Dialga and use his power to go back in time in order to—" Lavana froze under Ice's cold stare.

"Don't talk about it in broad daylight." He said his voice sending shivers down Liz back.

"Broad daylight? Were in the back of an old castle that the locals are to afraid to approach!" Lavana yelled. " and since when were you placed in charge?"

"Oh, so you're the one who came up with the whole plan?" he asked. Lavana fell silent. "I thought so, I suggest that you just do what I ask. It'll make things a lot easier."

"I still want to know why you think someone could hear us back here." Lavana asked returning to her normal argumental self.

"The barrier can only be created by two Riolu," He said pointing to the transparent blue air that was 10 feet in front of them, " The barrier was deactivated by Kate back then." He said disgusted as if he was remember an awful memory, which he probably was. "There wouldn't be any reason to activate it again unless something is being hidden back there. Most likely Dialga is trapped back behind the barrier. "

Liz made a silent prayer hoping the legendary would stay quiet. The trio had no proof that Dialga was trapped behind the barrier. It was all speculation. They would have the proof they need if Dialga cried out. It was vexing for Liz to have to hide; she wanted to get rid of the two members' of the Sinis Trio. The problem was that if she stepped out that would confirm that Dialga was hidden here, then the other problem was that if the legendary cried out they would know that we hid Dialga here.

"They never said what they were planning" Kellyn whispered, "We need to know what the plan is?" Liz was debating her two options. Watch and hope the legendary stayed quiet keeping it's location here mostly secret, or revel herself making Dialga's presence here known, but raising the opportunity to find out their plan.

"Stay here, stay quiet, and Make sure Riolu stays hidden." Liz ordered her junior as she took a deep breath and stepped out into the open.

"You shouldn't be here." She called out bravely catching both Lavana and Ice's attention.

"See, this is why we shouldn't blurt our plans out loud. There could be pesky rangers listening in on us and planning to once again ruin our plans." Ice pointed out as Lavana scowled.

"You two should leave." Liz ordered preparing herself for a fight. Ice studied Liz thoroughly; finally he shrugged his shoulders, his blue eyes on Liz.

"Whatever you say, Princess." Ice gave Liz a hearty smile, and bowed to her before turning to leave. Lavana glanced between a retreating Ice and a frozen Liz before following her colleague out the door.

A minute or two passed before Kellyn emerged from his hiding spot.

"What was that about Liz?" He asked walking up beside her. Only then did he notice how much Liz was shaking. "Was he really that scary?" Kellyn asked concerned, "was it something he said?"

"No," Liz answered taking a shaky breath, "He just reminded me of someone I use to know."

"You use to know Ice?" Kellyn asked his voice clearly telling Liz he was surprised.

"No, I don't know ice, and the guy her reminded me of doesn't exist in this world anymore." Liz eyes lingered at the door. She sighed then laughed at herself for letting that jerk get to her.

"So, I have good news and I have bad news." She announced returning to her normal cheerful self. "The bad news is that they most likely confirmed that Dialga was hidden here. The good news is that I know what their plan is."

There was no way to truly prove that Liz speculation if the Sinis trio's plan was correct, but anyone would come to believe it once they saw to confidence in her smile.

"We need to get back to the ranger union, now." Liz announced as she allowed her Riolu to climb up on her shoulder. Kellyn did the same with his Pachirisu and the two rangers ran back through the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Kellyn and Liz stood before Erma explaining in detail everything that happened in Almia castle. Liz shared that she had idea about what their plan was, but she needed to talk to some people before she shared her thoughts

"Who do you need to talk to?" Kellyn asked as they left the 3rd floor.

"Isaac first since he's the closest." Liz answered as she Left Kellyn and went to find the blond haired genius.

"Hey Liz," He said seeing the 8th top ranger walk in

"Hey Isaac." Liz returned, "Are you busy?"

"Nope, did you need something?"

"Yes, I need to talk to you about the Sinis Trio, since you worked with them for a while, according to what I was told."

"What do you need to know?" He asked his mood having changed after Liz mentioned him working with the bad guys.

"Um, I need to know their personality, like what would they do to finish what they had planned."

"Anything." He answered, "If it's to finish whatever messed up scheme they have the Sinis Trio will do anything. When I left them and came to the union the tower that they were building couldn't be finished. In order to get me to return and finish their tower they kidnapped my little sister and held her captive."

"So, do they hold grudges?"

"Yes, I would often be around them and hear them talk about what happened to them when they tried to retrieve the Tears of prince gems. Most of the time it was about how some cocky ranger had interfered."

"And that Ranger was?"

"Kate. She's Keith's…um. She's his best friend." Liz smiled trying not to laugh at Isaac's awkwardness.

"Thanks Isaac that helped me a lot."

"Glad to be of Service." He answered waving me goodbye. Liz hurried out of the Lab and up to the 3rd floor to look for Rhythmi.

"Rhythmi, I need to know Kate's styler number." Liz demanded once she arrived.

"Hi to you to." The blond responded as she pulled up Kate's number. "Why do you need to talk to Kate?"

"I think I know the Sinis Trio's plan, but I need to clarify a few things."

"That's her number." Rhythmi said pointing to the 5 number sequences on the screen, "I hope you figure everything out soon."

"Same here." Liz answered.

Liz left the union building and walked down union road till she reached Altru Park. Here she sat down on a bench Riolu right next to her. Once ready she called Kate.

"Voicemail. Voicemail. This is Liz speaking to Kate." There was a moment pause before a girls voice responded.

"This is Liz, is something wrong?"

"Yes and no, but you don't need to worry about it. I need to ask you a few questions about what happened with Team Dim Sun and the Sinis Trio."

"Why?"

"There making a come back." Liz went on to explain everything that had happened, since it was Kate's right as a top ranger to know.

"So, basically you need to know how I was involved with stopping team dim sun?"

"Yes, did you have a major role?"

"I'd say so, I always managed to run into them everywhere I went. I even ran into them underwater! I also beat the Sinis trio two or three time each.

"Oh? You did," That was all Liz had to hear. She knew what the Sinis trio was up to.

"Did that help at all?" Kate asked

"Yes, it helped a lot," Liz answered, "Kate, you're in Johto, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"I need a favor," Liz told her, "I need you to keep an eye on a shrine hidden in Ilex forest. It's extremely important that no one does anything with that shrine."

"I can do that, just leave it to me." Kate said determination in her voice.

"That's great. Thanks for the help and for answering my questions."

"Anytime." Kate answered before hanging up.

Once the call ended Liz sighed loudly.

"Ri-Riolu?" Liz partner looked up at Her concerned. She laughed and smiled at him.

"You worry about me to much." She said, "I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind. " The truth was that any suspicions or uncertainties Liz had about the Sinis trio's plan were gone. She knew what their plan was, and she knew a certain redhead who would freak out when he heard the news.

Liz rushed back to the Union, eager to tell everyone what she had figured out. Running through the front doors she was stopped by the one person she didn't want to see at the moment.

"Kellyn told me you had an idea about what the Sinis trio was planning." Keith asked.

"Yeah I do, but you're not gonna like it." Liz told him edging towards the stairs.

"Why?"

"Because your girlfriends in trouble." she answered dashing for the second floor. Keith was silent for a few seconds as Liz's words settled.

"Wait!" he yelled finally understanding, "Kate's in danger!" he ran after her wanting to hear what was going on. He followed Liz up to the third floor where she had stopped in order to talk with Erma.

"I figured everything out." She exclaimed, "I know exactly what the Sinis trio is up to and why they need Dialga."

"So you going to tell us or are you gonna leave us guessing?" Keith asked his shock and anger directed at Liz.

"I'll get to it, but do you want to gather everyone together?" Liz asked not wanting to repeat herself many times because people weren't around.

Erma looked at Keith

"Will you go gather everyone into the meeting room on the second floor."

"Of course." The red head answered. He glared at Liz one last time angry with her for leaving him hanging especially with something so important, and then he left to find everyone.

Keith was been pretty eager to know what was going on cause soon all the top rangers at the union, Sven, windy Kellyn and Keith had gathered. In the room along with the top rangers were Isaac, professor Hastings, and Erma.

"So once again Liz, the 8th top ranger delivers so good and bad new." Sven said as Liz stepped forward.

"I'm not so sure if this is good news since it may involve all of you."

"I thought you said you knew their plan?" Keith asked, "now your not sure."

"I'll just start telling you what I know." She said beginning to tell them about what she had discovered.

"The Sinis Trio, are trying to alter time." There were collective gasps through the room, "In order to do this they need a time traveling pokemon. There are only two time traveling pokemon that we know of. The first is Dialga and the second is Celebi. The barrier is protecting Dialga, and Celebi is off in time somewhere. I asked Kate to keep and eye on Celebi's shrine in Ilex forest, so that's covered."

"Earlier you told me Kate was in danger, why get her involved if she's a target?"

"I told you, the Sinis Trio is trying to alter time. They must be holding a grudge against you all since you stopped their plan from a few months back. Kate was more directly involved with stopping them than all of you; at least that's what I have been told. Since Kate was more involved I assume she would be their main target. They plan on going back in time and making sure that Kate, and if not Kate than anyone involved in stopping them, never becomes a ranger."

"That's why Kate's in danger." Keith asked.

"That's not to bad." Kellyn announced. All eyes went to the newbie and his face went red, "I mean, they can't get to Dialga due to the barrier, so were safe for the moment.

"Don't Jinx it!" Keith told him. I tried not to laugh, this was supposed to be serious, but Keith's expression was priceless. I could see it clearly, he was beyond worried for Kate, and he was also a little confused, and angry his expression was a mix of the three, and it was an interesting combo.

"No, Kellyn's right, we are safe for now."

"What about with Celebi?" Isaac asked, "Can't they just go and capture Celebi?"

"No, they can't. There are certain requirements to call forth Celebi from inside the shrine. I don't know what they are, almost no one does."

"Why exactly is the Dialga trapped and why can't the barrier be deactivated?" Wendy asked confused. Liz was almost positive she had covered this at the last meeting, but she went on to explain.

"The barrier is made up of some sort of mystic power that belongs to Riolu. Two Riolu are required to activate and deactivate the barrier. As long as my Riolu stays with me we should be safe."

"So what if they come after your Riolu." Liz shrugged her shoulders.

"We're all top ranger. We must be doing something wrong if we can't protect one pokemon." The room went silent as all the information settled.

"Just to make things clear, Kate is to have no knowledge of what's happening." Liz announced. "I don't want her to be involved with this since they're targeting her." All eyes turned to Keith.

"I won't tell her!" he yelled, but Liz could tell some people still doubted him.

"Is this everything?" Erma asked Liz.

"One last thing," she said, "I also think that the Sinis Trio has a few underlings, so you should be prepared." Everyone nodded understanding the situation.

"We'll stop them this time!" Keith said a fire burning in his eyes.

"You got that right!" Sven agreed.

"We'll be ready for anything." Kellyn added.

A thundering boom echoed through the air, shaking the building.

"What was that?" Sven and Wendy were out the door first and heading to the first floor. Keith, Kellyn and Liz were about to follow when another boom shook the building as the second floor wall exploded sending debris flying through the air.

The dust cleared and in the newly made hole stood a tall blue haired boy.

"So, which one of you is going to tell me where you're hiding the Riolu?" Ice said his eyes moving from person to person


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for such a late update. it's a bit of a short chapter but i figured i should at least get something out on the market!**

* * *

"Did you seriously just blow up our building again!" Keith exclaimed his face red with anger, "Not cool, dud!."

"Keith, we have a problem!" Kellyn yelled, but Keith didn't hear him.

"Do you even know how long it took to fix it the last time you came charging in her bombs blazing?"

"KEITH!" Kellyn yelled louder. This caught the red heads attention. He looked over to see Kellyn on his knees next to a motionless Liz.

"Liz! Keith yelled voice full of alarm.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had just let us get to Dialga." Ice announced his expression unchanged Keith glared at the Trio's leader, but was a bit shocked. He thought he actually saw concern in Ice's eyes when he was looking at Liz.

"This is you fault!" Kellyn yelled standing up to face his enemy.

"Is she alright?" Keith asked.

"She's just unconscious, but who knows how long she'll be out."

"So, let's wrap this up now, so she doesn't have to deal with it later."

"My thoughts exactly." Kellyn said stepping closer to Ice.

"I'd like to see you try." Ice mocked the two boys as he whipped out a Miniremo. He called out two ice types, Froslass and Mamoswine.

"That's to simple." Kellyn said stepping forward to capture the controlled pokemon. Keith on the other hand was confused. He and the other top rangers had spend a few months making sure there were no more dark crystals that could be use to build a Miniremo. They also made sure that all the gigaremo units and the miniremo units that had been built were destroyed. So how did ice still have one?

"Two against one? That isn't fair, now is it boy's." Keith turned to see Lavana standing by the stairs with her arms crossed.

"So, Keith, how about a rematch." She teased, "It's my turn to embarrass you."

"Bring it on hot head!" Keith challenged ready for anything that girl would throw at him. Lavana called out the strongest fire types she could find, Infernape and Camerupt.

"This should be fun." Lavana typed a few commands ordering the pokemon to attack. Keith let loose a capture disc in attempt to capture the controlled pokemon.

Both boys gave up a fight, but were quickly overwhelmed. Keith was first to go. His styler's level reached zero, and began to smoke.

"I thought top rangers were the best of the best." Lavana teased as Keith glared at her, " I guess it's all a lie."

"Shut up." Keith growled his voice dangerously low.

"Lavana, was this easy or what?" Ice asked, his pokemon having bested Kellyn.

"It wasn't any fun!" she complained.

"Let's just find the Riolu and—" Ice had found his prize. Next to Liz her partner was urgently nudging her shoulder, trying to wake her up.

"You're not taking her Riolu." Kellyn and Keith yelled together

"You already lost." Ice told them approaching Liz, "Just give up."

Keith and Kellyn jumped in his path.

"Don't touch her." Kellyn spat

"Step aside." Ice said ordering the pokemon to move the two rangers out of the way. Keith and Kellyn reluctantly moved as the pokemon approached.

The Riolu growled as ice approached the unconscious Liz. I carefully picked up the ranger.

"If you don't want her to get hurt you'll come quietly." He said to the Riolu. Liz partner looked between the villains and the two boys who were being held back by pokemon. Riolu realized it didn't have a choice, and followed Ice as he left through the hole he had entered through. Lavana followed close behind, with the pokemon guarding the rear.

A few minutes after the trio left Windy and Sven ran back up the stairs. Keith and Kellyn sat against the wall glancing at the hole in the wall every now and then like they expected something to happen.

"Is everyone okay?" Wendy asked

"NO!" both boy's yelled in anger. They didn't mean to take their anger out on their senior, but they didn't know what to do now. They had watched as a criminal took their friend away while they were completely helpless to do anything.

"Everything is not okay." Kellyn said again a bit more calmly.

"What exactly happened up here?" Sven asked studying the damage of the room, "and where is Liz?"

"Ice happened," Keith, explained, "he used the same dirty tricks as last time and we couldn't stop him. He took Liz and Riolu."

"He _took_ Liz? How? That girl doesn't seem like she would just walk away with them."

"She was knocked unconscious when the wall exploded," Kellyn explained remembering when he had first saw her, "And we couldn't do anything to help he in the end."

"Both of you need to calm down. We know where they're heading, we can go get Liz back." Wendy explained, "and capture them"

"You're right." Kellyn responded standing up. He had an amused smile on his face, but you could still see the anger in his eyes, "I know exactly where that ice obsessed idiot is. He is going to regret the day he was born if he dares to hurt Liz." Kellyn growled as he stalked over to the stairs. He turned back around. "Keith, you coming?" he asked

"Of course I am." The red head answered running up behind Kellyn. Keith had two different reasons to be mad. Not only had the trio attacked a friend but they were also targeting Kate! That was unacceptable!

The two rangers captured their ride to the northern iceland and were sky born on a rescue mission were failure wasn't an option.

* * *

**hope you liked it! **


	7. Chapter 7

**to everyone who reviewed my story thank you i really appreciate the feedback. I'll try to update as much as i can but track season started this week and things are about to get busy! i'll try to get one chapter up each week**

**Thanks again!**

* * *

Liz's hearing came back first followed closely by most of her feeling. First thing she noticed was the cold. It was a numbing cold and she didn't know why she felt like this. She had a raging headache which actually made thinking hurt, but she needed to know where she was so she tried to focus. Liz could hear people around her, they seemed to be arguing, no, not arguing but they were yelling.

"Seriously how did you lose the other Riolu?" I man yelled "There weren't any rangers and you had the pokemon under your control with the Miniremo!"

"Sorry" I deep voice responded. The second voice, whoever it belonged to, sounded a bit scared.

"Go guard the entrance." The first voice ordered

"Yes, sir" The scared voice answered as he left. There was a few seconds pause before a new voice echoed through the air

"Ice, I found it!" A girl yelled probably just arriving. The noise only made Liz's head hurt more, and she subconsciously moaned in annoyance. She desperately wanted quiet, but she assumed that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

Liz finally managed to open her eyes.

"So sleeping beauty awakes?" Ice teased kneeling in order to look Liz in the eyes, "You woke up at a good time, the shows just about to start." The 8th top ranger said nothing. She would have liked to slap the blue haired villain across the face, but her hands were tied behind her back.

"What do you want with me?" she asked staring daggers at her captor.

"We needed something to Bargain with" He said pointing over to the corner. Liz anger tripled when she saw he little blue partner bound and tied to a nearby pillar.

"Let him go!" She growled

"Now why would we do that?" Ice asked teasing Liz and enjoying it, "Your partner is the key to our whole plan. I must say though, locking the legendary up and talking one of the two needed keys to open his cage was a smart plan. It took me quite some time to locate your Riolu."

"Please, there's no need to lie to me, Ice." Liz said the name with as much coldness as a froslass's Blizzard.

"Oh, and what would you know."

"More than you think!" Liz was smiling, positive that Ice knew what she was talking about. Ice turned his back on their prisoner.

"We should get started before reinforcements come" Lavana and had been watching the two go off at each other in Silence, and was surprised when Ice had suddenly started talking to her.

"Um, yeah." She had a miniremo in front of her and the remaining castle's Riolu standing next to her under her command.

Liz partner was brought over. He growled at Ice, and glanced at Liz worried. The ranger gave her friend a reassuring smile, but Riolu was still worried.

"So, Riolu, it would be best if you cooperated with me. If you refuse to help us…" Ice pulled out the miniremo a called a Raichu from somewhere in the castle. The electric type stood beside Liz giving her a faint shock on her back, "Lets just say that it would be better if you helped us." Ice went and pulled Liz to her feet, the Reich followed as he marched the ranger to the center of the room.

"Shall we give an example?" Ice typed a few commands and the Raichu took action. Electricity swirled around Liz as she cried out in pain and collapsed onto her knees.

"Was that really necessary?" Liz growled at her captor trying to ignore the pain.

"It was." Ice reassured before turning back to Riolu, "This is your choice. You can help us, or you can watch your master get hurt."

The Riolu growled at Ice, but stepped towards the barrier where the other Riolu was waiting. With one more growl and a glare at Ice Riolu continued on to open the barrier. There was a bright flash the barrier shut down and the path to the back of the castle was clear.

"Well, this is where we say our goodbyes." Ice announced walking to the miniremo. "Of course, I can't allow you to follow us." He typed a few commands and the Raichu attacked again. Liz screamed in pain as electricity coursed through her body. When it finally stopped she collapsed onto the ground her eyes fluttering close.

"Lavana lets go." Ice ordered leaving the Unconscious girl behind. The two members of the trio continued on to face the legendary pokemon.

Riolu stood beside Liz. It could hear the noise of the battle, but it didn't go and investigate. Riolu was determined to protect Liz, no matter what. As time passed the noise died down until the castle was quite again.

Riolu never let its guard down. Every little noise made it alert. It was so alert and prepared to protect its partner that it attacked the brown haired ranger when he ran onto the room.

"I'm on your side!" Kellyn said recovering from Riolu's attack. He rose to his feet. Approaching Liz.

"Hey Liz," he said softly cradling the girls head in his arms, "Can you hear me?" There was no response so he tried again. "Liz?" he whispered into her ear, "everything is going to be okay, don't worry." Kellyn was doing a good job of masking his anger. His voice was soft but his eyes were full of hatred. He glared at the door at the back of the room. The place Ice had gone.

"Kellyn?" The boy's attention turned to Liz. She opened her eyes slightly.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Energized!" she joked.

"Can you stand up?"

"Of course. It take more than this to take me out of the game." She answered allowing Kellyn to help her to her feet. "Was Keith with you?"

"Yeah, he was taking care of some weird yellow guy at the front of the castle. He'll be here any moment." As if on cues the redhead walked into the room.

"Did you miss me?" He asked acting like he was much more important than he truly was.

"Welcome to the party." Liz announced casually, "Now shall we go? They already went ahead and we are falling behind."

"Maybe you should head back to the union, you have gone through a lot and—" Liz had already started to walk forward.

"Liz!" Keith yelled this stopped the girl. She turned and looked at the redhead. Keith couldn't speak. It was something in Liz's eyes that made him stay quiet. "Um, Ladies first." He managed to mutter.

The Threesome moved forward toward their next challenge. In the next room the giant blue legendary pokemon known as Dialga was waiting. It glared at them, its eyes red.

"I'll take care of this!" Kellyn said stepping forward but Liz stopped him.

"Dialga's mine" she announced pulling him back. She had a determined yet angry look in her eyes and wore and amused smile as if she was about to enjoy herself.

Liz stepped forward approaching the legendary beast. Dialga roared with anger having already been forced into submission before. Liz knew this wouldn't be easy, but she was up for a challenge.

"Capture on!" She yelled as she let the capture disc fly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for such a late update, a lots been happening in my life. it's somewhat a short chapter, but i hope you enjoy it **

**ALSO in case you noticed the cover change, that picture is made by Siplick on deviantart. look him up if you want he's got a lot of good artwork**

* * *

Keith and Kellyn watched amazed as Liz went to work on capturing the legendary. They had seen other top ranger's capture powerful pokemon, but it was nothing compared to this.

Liz was constantly moving. When she did stop, which didn't happen much, she was on the balls of her feet ready to dash again. To her observers it looked like she knew what the pokemon was going to do before it did. Dialga would attack, but the spot would already be empty.

"Were not going to hurt you!" Liz would yell every now and then before flipping her wrist guiding the capture disk around the legendary. It took a few times, but Dialga and Liz finally finished their dance, with Dialga much calmer than before.

"You made that look way to easy?" Kellyn said eyes wide. Liz giggled at his expression.

"I guess I just have experience."

"You could say that again." Keith announced watching the Dialga carefully.

"It was absolutely spectacular!" Kellyn cheered! Liz did a half bow as her friends clapped.

"Now back to business!" She said getting suddenly serious. Turning on her heel, Liz facing Dialga.

"Do you think you can help us?" The legendary watched Liz with its red eyes. Yes, in case you were wondering its eyes were naturally red, they weren't just red due its rage. Liz assumed that she had the Pokémon's attention and continued on. "The people before us, who forcefully tried to control you against your will, where did they go?"

"Liz, I don't think that's going to work." Keith told her, but Liz ignored his warning.

"Dialga, Please. There going to hurt a friend, we need your help to stop them." Liz begged

There was silence in the room before Keith spoke up again.

"Liz, maybe we should—" Keith was interrupted by the loud deafening sound of a roar.

"Is that?" Kellyn asked gasping

"It is." Liz answered smiling, as the walls around them began to blend and merge together. Many shapes and colors swirled around the trio in a very nauseating way.

"It's using roar of time." Liz told her friends before facing Keith, "What were you saying about talking to it not working?" She asked giving the red head an 'I told you so' look. The scenery shifted around until it finally started to form something somewhat realistic.

Large Trees jutted up from the ground, each one full of life and leaves that swayed in the breeze. The warm sunlight streamed into the forest from any opening it could find.

"Is this?" Keith wondered looking around

"Yeah." Liz responded, "Boys Welcome to Lyra forest."

"Why are we here?" Kellyn asked.

"I can answer that," Keith stepped up, "Kate use to live in Fallcity. She told me that when she was young her friends and she use to play in Lyra forest all day. Perhaps she is here?"

"Well that helps us I bit, but this forest is pretty big. The odds are that they stay away from Ringtown since there is a ranger base there." Liz explained trying to think things through, "All we know is that they are targeting Kate, other than that were stuck up a creek. I think the best course of action right now would be to split up and look for the Sinis trio."

"If you say so." Keith said, "I'll contact you if I find anything."

"Same here." Kellyn said as the two ran off leaving Liz on her own. With a sigh Liz walked out of the clearing. She had some info she needed to gather and there was only one place she could get it. Ringtown was quiet as usual since the population was low. Little log cabins were placed strategically throughout the field and in the center stood the Ringtown ranger base. Liz smiled, remembering the good and bad memories she had from when she use to live here.

Liz continued on through the small town approaching the ranger base and walking in. The place was just as she remembered, everyone just looked younger. Spencer was still there, and so was Murph, but the others must have been out on patrol. Liz approached the operator.

"Excuse me?" she interrupted gaining the operators attention "My styler messed up the dates, could you please tell me what today is?"

"Oh, todays the…" Liz froze, immediately recognizing the date. Her face might have gone pale, but the operator didn't say anything.

"T-thank you." She said turning to leave preparing to contact the boys

"Voicemail, voicemail," the boys both picked up "We have a major problem and its happening today, we need to hurry and find Kate, or the Sinis Trio, whichever comes first."

"What did you find out?" Liz didn't respond. She had just walked out of the base and saw something she never thought she would see again.

"Liz! Hurry up, or the sun will set before we get out there!" a blue haired boy yelled smiling as he teased his friend, a small girl no older than 8, "Geez, your so slow." The boy said as they ran right by sixteen year old ranger and into the forest."

"Liz?" no answer, "Elizabeth!" The ranger snapped out of whatever trance she was in remembering that she was talking to her friends.

"Right, um." She tried to recall what she was going to say, but was still distracted.

"Is everything alright?" Keith asked worried.

"Everything is fine for the most part, but lets meet back on the trail."

"That's a no can do." Keith said, "I found Kate, she's on her own right now, cause she's playing hide and seek with her friends."

"Alright, stay there. Kellyn and I will come find you."

"She doesn't know you're there right, Keith?"

"No, Kellyn, I'm not that stupid, besides I look like a pokemon ranger on patrol, so it's normal and not suspicious."

"Whatever you say." Kellyn teased holding back his laughter. We all hung up, and I quickly ran off where I found Kellyn waiting for me in the forest.

"So what exactly did you find out?" he asked, "And are you feeling okay? You look really pale."

"I'm fine, don't worry, but what I fond out is the date."

"How is that important?" Kellyn asked still not sure if I was feeling okay.

"It's important because—" there was a flash off it the distance. Then another as thunderclouds began to form above the forest in a way that shouldn't be physically possible.

"What is that?"

"That was the start of one of the worst days of my life." I explained as I watched smoke rise up above the trees.


	9. Chapter 9

**HAHA! victory is mine! two chapters in one day! thats a new record for me and its all thanks to spring break.**

**maybe i can make it three...na probably not. I got other stuff i got to work on. Any who, i hope that you all love this chapter, i loved writing it!**

**please tell me what you thought if you get the time! merci!-(french for thank you)**

* * *

"Keith!" Liz yelled into her styler. There was some loud noise from Keith's end, but it faded away quickly.

"Geez, Liz. What was that about?"

"Were is Kate?" Liz asked urgency in her voice.

"And did you just fall out of a tree?" Kellyn joked talking over Liz shoulder.

"Kate is… oh crap."

"Oh crap what?" Keith please tell me you know where she is."

"I did, but not anymore she must have run off without me noticing."

"This isn't good, Keith, you have to find her! This is important, make it a mission, I don't care, but find her fast!"

"What's going on Liz?"

"There's a fire in the northern end of the forest and there has been a drought for the past three months. Everything in this forest is dry and that fire is going to spread quickly!"

"I'll find her, don't worry. You two work on keeping back that fire."

"Please hurry, and if you see anyone else in the forest get them out safely." Liz said remembering the two she saw run into the forest.

"I'm on it." He said as the call ended.

"Liz, are you alright?" Kellyn asked worried "How did you know the fire was today, and about the drought?" The ranger ignored the question and rushed off into the forest. Kellyn, who was mildly irritated for being ignored, chased after her.

"Liz, stop, we need to think this through!" He yelled, but again was ignored. Kellyn ran full speed to catch up and grabbed Liz by the arm to stop her. "Liz, what's wrong with you?" Liz didn't answer but looked up at her junior. Her eyes were filled with many different emotions. Fear, hatred, sadness, she wasn't happy, that's for sure.

"Something happened on this day, right?" Kellyn asked wanting to figure everything out. Liz just nodded yes.

"Everything is his fault!" she growled he voice low

"_He? _Isn't it all of them?"

"I—I'll explain later, right now we need to try to maintain that fire." Kellyn wasn't satisfied by that answer, but did as was told. Together Liz, Kellyn and their partners cleared the wild pokemon out of the area while looking for anything that could help them put out that fire.

"There aren't many water pokemon around here." Kellyn announced.

"I don't know what we will do!" Liz said trying to figure something out. Most of the water pokemon that she knew of lived underground in Fall city, or down in Summerland. She didn't want to leave, but if that's what it took to get this fire out.

"Kellyn," she said needing to leave but not wanting to have to be separated from everyone in a fire

"Just go, I understand. I want this fire out too, and you know this region better than I do."

"I won't be long!" Liz said running back to Ringtown. While on the trail she saw spencer who stopped her.

"What's going on?" he asked seeing the smoke in the distance.

"There's a fire in the northern end of the forest. I have two other rangers out their right now, but their aren't any water pokemon strong enough to fight this fire."

"Who are you all?" he wondered

"Um, were all from the ranger union, but now's not the time for formalities, theirs a Dragonite on the second floor of the base that can take me to Fall city, correct."

"Yes, but what—" Liz didn't wait to answer; she took off reaching the town in minutes Riolu keeping pace behind her. They flew to Fall city quickly time being of the essence. Once landed Riolu and Liz made our way to the water works. There were plenty of water pokemon down there and Liz left with an army of, squirtles, croconaws, totodiles, and one feraligatr by her side.

Liz and her army of water types ran to Krokka Tunnel. She had traveled through this tunnel many times and knew shortcuts through. The wild pokemon mostly kept clear of them, and soon the group emerged from the tunnel and into the worst part of the forest. The sky was blotted out of view due to the smoke and the once lively trees were red from the fire. Liz coughed trying not to inhale the smoke, and hoped the pokemon would be okay. Something caught her attention.

"Riolu, Aura Sphere three o clock." Liz yelled suddenly. Her partner obeyed and shot the attack in the directed area.

"Are you stupid!" a boys voice called out, "you could have hit us!"

"I wanted to hit you." Liz growled as she watched ice walk out of the shadows his hands dragging the seven-year-old Kate behind him.

"Do you even realize what you did, Ice?" Liz asked, "Do you know what today is? Can you even comprehend how many people your putting in danger for this one person? Is it even worth it?" Ice gave her a questioning look.

"Ian!" a girl cried out from somewhere from the forest, somewhere nearby. Liz watched the confusion and shock surface on Ice's face as he recognized the name.

"Ian! Anyone! Please help me!" the girl yelled. Liz left ice and followed the voice, calling out to the girl so that she new someone was coming. By the time Liz reached the clearing she was covered in soot and would be very unrecognizable to almost anyone who didn't know her. The girl was completely surrounded by fire, and was crying not knowing what to do.

"Everything is going to be just fine." I assured the girl, I looked behind me at a befriended totodiles. The small blue pokemon nodded and jumped forward putting out the flames that had trapped the girl. "Thank you," Liz said as the Totodile felt. The ranger ran up to the girl.

"Hey sweetie, are you okay, your not burned or anything?"

"No, I'm okay." she answered

"Are you out here alone?" Liz asked even though she already knew the answer

"No, I came out here with a friend?" the girl said. Just then a blue haired boy burst through the bushes.

"Liz!" he yelled worry in his voice.

"Ian!" the girl cried as she ran away from the ranger and towards her friend.

"What about you, are you hurt?" the Ranger asked the boy.

"I don't think so," the blue haired boy, Ian, said, "I'm just happy nothing happened to Liz, I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I let her get hurt." Liz smiled upon hearing the two kids

"I'm glad your both see, but can the two of you be brave and hurry back to the town, I would bring you on my own, but—" Liz glanced over her shoulder where she saw ice watching from the shadows.

"We'll be fine." Ian said taking the younger girls hand.

"Alright, here's what we'll do," Liz patted one of her befriended squirtles on the head, "this little guy is going to escort you both back to Ringtown. He'll keep the fire away from you, but still be careful."

"We will,"

"Promise that you'll always look out for each other, okay."

"We promise!" they said hurrying off toward Ringtown with Squirtle leading the way. Liz watched them go.

"Liz," that was ice.

"Let Kate go!" Liz ordered turning on the blue haired boy who was only a year older than her.

"Liz," Ice said again. Only then did she notice how shaky Ice's voice was. "Today, what's the date?"

"It's not that day, if you're wondering." Liz told him, lying through her teeth, but Ice was too distraught to notice her lie.

"It's not the same fire, trust me." Ice looked at Liz,

"Geez, you never change do you." He said quietly.

"Are you going to let Kate go?" Liz asked preparing to fight. Riolu was next to her also prepared to do whatever was necessary to keep the girl safe. Ice hesitated.

"Ice!" Liz yelled, "Let her go, now!" no response, but Liz slowly stepped forward eyes on the wide-eyed Kate who was watching this whole thing take place. Ice on the other hand was looking in the direction of Ringtown.

"Ian," Liz said her voice stern. This caught his attention. Ice faced Liz, but flinched. He had never seen Liz as mad as she was at that moment. He released Kate, who ran towards the ranger. "If you'll excuse me I have to go fix this mess you made." Liz told him guarding Kate who was standing behind Liz, "oh, and don't even think about running away from me again, because this time, one way or another I will find you. For now just get out of this fire and wait for me, please."

Liz hurried away from Ice carrying a terrified Kate on her back. Liz paused inside a clearing realizing she still had all her pokemon around her.

"Alright everyone, fan out." She ordered to the water types, "Try to put out as much of the fire as you can, but don't put yourself in a risky situation." All the pokemon shouted out a reply and scattered in all different directions. The only pokemon left beside Liz was Riolu, her partner, and the Feraligatr. Liz put nine year old Kate onto the ground.

"Alright, well lets hope this works." Liz said approaching the Feraligatr. She had worked with a Blastoise in a forest fire before, and had it use rain dance to put out the fire. She hoped it would work now, but Liz looked around. The fire spread faster than she had expected, she didn't know if using rain dance was enough but she hoped everything would be okay.

"Alright, this should be as good a place as any," she said checking to see if Kate was still close. Liz smiled at the girl. "You want to see something cool?"

"Like what?" Kate asked stepping closer taking Liz's outstretched hand.

"This one pokemon is going to put out this entire fire."

"No way, that's not possible." Kate declared

"You'd be surprised. Pokemon can do some amazing things, that's why it's so much fun to work with them, because they always end up surprising you." The expression Kate made was absolutely priceless, and Liz couldn't help but laugh. "Alright Feraligatr, lets put this nightmare to and end. Use Rain Dance!" The Feraligatr let out a mighty roar as it released the attack. Storm clouds began to form above the forest growing larger and larger until.

"It's raining!" Kate squealed in delight as the water began to fall. The fire around us began to burn out, which was good, but there was a lot of damage. Kate started laughing, the fear she had felt earlier completely gone. Liz sat in the clearing watching Kate play with Riolu until the rain finally stopped. The Feraligatr gave one last conquering roar as the last of the rain clouds faded away.

"Thank you Feraligatr, you helped a lot of people today." Liz said as the pokemon left

"Thank you for saving everyone!" Kate echoed waving goodbye. One crisis averted, but Liz still needed to hurry back to Ringtown so that she could get Kate to safety.

"Where exactly do you think your going with our prize?" someone said stopping Liz in her tracks.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Liz moaned. Luck just wasn't on her side today, but she pulled Kate behind her protecting her from the redheaded twit know as Lavana.


End file.
